A small incident
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: Gray accidentally punches Lucy in the face. Small drabble


_So, this story was actually written for one of my classes, but it has been translated to Spanish. I wonder how my teacher will react when she reads Dragon Slay as asesina de dragon.. _

_It WAS supposed to be a love story but I think I missed up. Well, hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

It wasn´t Gray´s intention to punch Lucy straight in the face. He was aiming for Natsu, but that fire head leaped out of the way and she happened to be behind him. He now watched as the little Dragon Slayer tried to heal the slight broken nose and bloody lip. He watched as every girl ran towards her to make sure she was okay. And when he meant every girl, he meant EVERY girl, including Juvia, his obsessive stalker. He couldn't believe that Juvia was trying to help out her 'love rival', or so she said so herself.

He watched in guilt as Lucy winced at the sudden pain she felt from the bridge of her nose. He should make it up to her. He thought to himself. He started for the doors when a fire ball was thrown besides him.

"And where do you think you're going Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled out. Gray turned around and managed to freeze him in an Ice cube. Sure, he would end up melting it down, but at least he could get away from him in the time being.

He left the guild and walked around Magnolia in search for a flower store. To be honest, he was pretty glad he ended up hitting Lucy instead of Natsu. This way, he could buy her flowers and take her out to eat as an excuse for apologizing to her. After A LOT of thinking to himself, he finally realized he did like her more than a friend. Her bright smile would light up his world, even if it wasn't directed towards him. He felt that she liked Natsu instead, but the idiot was too dense to realize it.

After he arrived at the flower store, he bought her a couple of white roses and red tulips. He paid for the flowers before leaving. Once he arrived at the guild, he walked in to notice Lucy was gone. He went up to Levy and asked the bookworm where the celestial mage had gone to.

"She went back home. She said she was going to take the rest of the day of." Levy replied without looking up from her book. Gray thanked her and left the guild for the second time. He walked towards Lucy's apartment and went up towards her door. Since he wanted to apologize to her he decided to knock on her door.

"Coming!" he heard her yell out. Once she opened the door, he could tell she was surprised to see him waiting for him.

"Gray? What are you doing in here? Don't you usually come in without permission?" she asked him. He smiled at her and pinched her checks.

"Now Lucy, sometimes I can be a gentlemen," he replied with a small smirk. Lucy's cheeks started turning red and that made Gray feel nice from inside, "Actually, I came by to leave you some flowers as in an apology for punching you in the face this afternoon." He said as he held out the flowers in front of him. Lucy smiled at him and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Gray! And it's alright. I should know by now to NOT stand behind Natsu when you two are fighting." She said. Gray just shook his head and said it was his fault. Before he knew it, Lucy pecked him on the cheeks.

"Thanks Gray, for everything. Especially for the flowers. I'll be sure to treasure them forever." She replied. She closed the door and Gray was left there blushing like a girl. As he walked home, he wasn't aware of Lucy looking at him from her window.

"Someday Gray, I'll tell you how I really feel." She said as she hugged Plue. She walked away from the window and sat back down on her bed.

Gray was thinking of the events of today. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with Lucy. After all, she was pretty close to his lips. He blushed again of the thought of her lips against his. Tonight, he would make sure to take her out to dinner.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's just a small drabble so there's a 10% chance I'll continue it. Plus, I'm behind on rewriting my other stories so yeah. Any opinions on if it seemed like a love story?_

_Reviews?_


End file.
